


Vampire Superpowers

by dream_vs_nightmare



Series: Stefonnie af [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonnie is bi af, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Stefan is soft af, and Elena is forever alone af, i am Stefonnie trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_vs_nightmare/pseuds/dream_vs_nightmare
Summary: Bonnie, Stefan, and a go at the 01x10 Fells church scene.--There’s a sort of magic in his words and she relaxes some, distantly wonders if it’s some sort of vampire superpower. Do vampires even have superpowers? Is that a thing? Or is it more like a spell, a compulsion of some sort? She’s about to ask, a river of questions on the tip of her tongue when he pulls away and says in that same soft, steady voice, "Now let’s get you out of here, okay?""How, Stefan?" She laughs and gestures to their surroundings, eyes still wet with tears. "Not like Satan’s church has an emergency exit."





	Vampire Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to watch some TVD and this fic idea snatched my wig and my heart. I highkey ship Stefonnie, oops. They're just so adorable and pure and I can't help it. And there's a Twilight reference or two bc t h a t scene (you'll know the one) is just iconic and I had to.

Bonnie doesn’t sense him coming and startles when he calls her name through the crowd. There are at least some hundred students milling about now that school’s let out for the day, talking and laughing amongst themselves as they plan for the weekend. But he finds her easily, never making a single sound to give himself away. It’s unnerving how he does that sometimes - just seeming to show up out of nowhere. Like a ghost, or a phantom of her imagination. A very charming phantom with a frustrating penchant for weakening her every resolve.  
  
He sweeps in and offers her Starbucks sweet tea with extra lemon, the perfect way to start. She takes the peace offering and narrows her eyes at him, immediately suspicious of his motives.

Everyone bribes her with sweet tea when they want something. (Well, almost everyone. Grams just makes it because she knows it's Bonnie's favorite.) "What d'you want, vampire boy?"

"You wound me." He slaps a hand over his heart and gives a melodramatic look as if to prove it. They bump shoulders as they walk and she smiles, resolve already dwindling. Dammit, she's supposed to be immune to this sort of thing. 

"And you think Damon's the dramatic one."

He asks her about school and how her classes are going, and how does she like ceramics? Then asks if she's okay, if the whole ~vampire~ thing is weird for her, and tries to make more polite small-talk before she holds up a hand to stop him.

"Stefan, honey, _please_ get to the point sometime in this century. Alegebra's stolen my last braincell and I've got a killer headache right now, so I really can't concentrate." It's not a lie. She'd spent most of class trying to make sense of Mr. Harrison's sample questions from their upcoming test, and they made fuck-all sense to her. So she'd given up and doodled away on the back of her spiral notebook while daydreaming about the pretty transfer student in her last class. 

"As the lady wishes, then."

He gets to the point at last, asking for her help and waiting for her answer once he lets on exactly why. She hesitates. And hesitates some more. But then he gives her that stupid, dimpled half-smile and the sun brings out the deep green of his eyes and he cannot be serious right now. She caves because he's almost as pretty as the transfer student and she is  _weak_ for the pretty ones. Five minutes later, they're sat at a picnic bench and her hands shake as she holds onto Elena’s locket and concentrates hard.

Stefan's quiet beside her for a long time, then says, "Even though we're not together anymore, I still want to make sure she's safe. You can understand that, right?"

Of course she can. Bonnie's been friends with Elena for most of their lives and that won't stop just because her ex-boyfriend's brother is maybe sort of kind of trying to kill her right now. Nah, not at all. But that coupled with the reality of how the hot new kids at Mystic Falls High are actually three hundred year old vampires? Vampires who, y'know, eat people like her and her friends as a midnight snack when they get the munchies? Yeah, that's bordering on way more than she can take. Even so though, she wants to help. To be useful somehow, to bring Elena home.

Eyes closed, mind open, she sees…nothing. That can’t be right. There’s always something. An image, an idea, a feeling, something to guide her in the right direction.

But nothing whispers across her mind’s eye at all, and the magic that normally thrums through her veins feels distant and far away. What’s going on? There’s gotta be an explanation, right? Right. She clears her mind, careful not to think of anything but her friend, and tries again. Thinks of all the things Elena is and likes and does. And still, nothing. 

Then she tries to levitate a leaf off the picnic table, but that doesn't work either. And she's _always_ been aces at levitating shit, even her Grams had said so.

She's not just off her game today. No, this is different. Her powers are gone. They’re just _gone_. She can feel it as well as the beat of her own heart.

Stefan could send her all the calming energy in the world right now and it wouldn’t even _begin_ to quiet the coming storm inside her. She feels claustrophobic, sick, like she can't get enough air into her lungs. "I can’t do this, Stefan. I have to go, I'm sorry."

He reaches for her hand and she walks away before he can ask her to stay. She has to - because otherwise, she _would_  stay. And she just can’t do that, can’t take his warmth and his understanding and his assurance that everything will be okay. Because it won't be. It can't be.

So she leaves and doesn’t look back. Leaves him in the sunshine as she slinks off into the shade of the trees.

* * *

A few hours later and she’s at the old ruined church grounds, though they’re more ruins than church now. The earth’s taken back what the town's long abandoned, moss and vines growing between heavy, aged stones with ivy winding up the remaining ruined walls. Her palms face the earth as she tries to center herself just like Grams taught her (but that’d been over yoga mats and sweet tea, not dead leaves and a dry throat). She’s got to expel the negative energy that’s stirred in her heart, gripping it like a vice. But a noise sounds in the forest like wood creaking, breaking her concentration. Something’s here. Or _someone_.

"Anybody here?" She calls out to the forest, blood rushing behind her ears. Heart beating hard. "Hello?" And almost wants to laugh when no one answers. Of course no one answers. She’s alone here, she needn’t be afraid.

But she is. The noise sounds again, and then a third time as she stands with her feet planted on a bed of dead, dried leaves. They crunch beneath her feet as she turns to look at the ruined church before her, rabbit-heart beating hard in her chest as goosebumps raise the hair on her arms.

And then the ground’s ripped right out from underneath her and she yells at the top of her lungs. She falls into a well of darkness and lands on hard, unforgiving ground. Her head spins and a sharp pain in her knee makes her dizzy, sick. Then the world goes black and she passes out.

* * *

When she comes to, she tries to stand and grits her teeth through the worst of the pain. Nothing seems broken, so that's a relief. Though her knee does look pretty bad even in the shadows of the church’s creepy ass basement. It always has to be creepy ass basements, doesn't it? Why can't this sorta shit happen in nice, well-lit places with wifi or cell signal so she could, y'know, call someone for some freaking help?

She near jumps out of her skin when she sees the reverse pentagram on the wall, and that's enough to slam her right back to reality. Worse, she can hear the souls of the dead behind its stone door. Screaming out in agony, calling to her. To release them, to end them, to ease their pain.

If that isn’t terrifying enough, it’s like she can feel everything they did that night during the fire. The white-hot pain as the flames licked at their skin and set it alight. The screams that filled the air, the taste of ash and smell of soot and burning wood, burning flesh, burning _everything._ It fills her every sense until it's all she knows. Flames and screams and soot and ash. Fire and brimstone and white-hot pain. Pain like she's never known before but can feel right down to her bones. And she’s left drowning in twenty-seven sets of memories and feelings that slam together, have her near falling to her knees in nausea, agony.

But that’s nothing compared to the fear that knifes through her when she realizes she isn’t alone. Someone literally jumps down into the ruined church with her and she screams. Yells at them to get away. _To just get the fuck away from her._

Then her bravado leaves her and she whirls away, afraid it’s Emily. Afraid it’s Damon. Afraid it’s one of the souls behind the door somehow. And she still doesn’t have her powers back. Meaning she’s not just alone. She’s also near powerless.

"Bonnie, it’s me." Comes a voice that’s so familiar she wants to crumple up into a ball and sob in relief. When had she memorized his voice? When had she cared enough to even begin? "It’s me, Stefan."

"Stefan?" She feels silly now for screaming, for swearing at him like that. "I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-"

"No, no, it’s okay Bonnie. It’s all okay now." He says as his hands meet her shoulders and a wave of calm washes over her. She doesn’t know how he does that - but the feeling’s magnified under his touch and she melts into it, into him.

"The…the ground gave way and I fell." She shudders and closes her eyes as she gets near swept away by the panic again. The voices, the screams, the pain…it’s all starting to fade away under his touch.

"It’s okay." Stefan soothes, voice steady and sure even as she borders on irrationality. "I’m here now, just take a deep breath."

His arms encircle her back and she holds tight to him, breathes in deep like he says. "In through your nose, out through your mouth. It'll force your brain to focus on your breathing."

She does that a few times as he murmurs nonsense things to her to calm her down. Like how it’s all alright, shhh, he’s here, he’s got her, he’ll not let anything hurt her.

There’s a sort of magic in his words and she relaxes some, distantly wonders if it’s some sort of vampire superpower. Do vampires even have superpowers? Is that a thing? Or is it more like a spell, a compulsion of some sort? She’s about to ask, river of questions on the tip of her tongue when he pulls away and says in that same soft, steady voice, "Now let’s get you out of here, okay?"

"How, Stefan?" She laughs and gestures to their surroundings, eyes still wet with tears. "Not like Satan’s church has an emergency exit."

His lips quirk up in that dimpled half-smile he wears so well. "No, I suppose it doesn’t."

Then, gaze somehow both sharp and soft on hers at the same time, he asks if she trusts him. The calming effect from before falls away and she shivers at the loss of it. He doesn’t want it to influence her answer, doesn’t want it to distort what she really feels. Warmth blooms in her chest at the thought that he cares enough to know.

"Yeah, I do actually." The smile he gives in response is almost criminal, and he pulls her in close. Closer than before, close enough that her breath ghosts over his lips and their noses are nearly touching.

Then he spins her around and whispers for her to close her eyes. She does and that familiar, slow wave of calm rolls over her again until every other thought and feeling fades away. "Ready?"

She nods that yeah, she’s ready, even though she’s no bloody idea what she’s ready for. It doesn’t matter. She trusts him.

"Then hold on tight, spider monkey." Were this any other time, she'd snort and ask if he's watched Twilight lately. She's pretty sure he has, and she makes a mental note to ask if he's team Edward or team Jacob. Personally, she's team Jasper. And Alice.

But this isn't any other time, because in an instant, they’re fucking flying. Or at least it sure feels that way. And she gasps as they launch into the air, totally nailing the Bella Swan role here if you ask her. The sound’s soon drowned out by sudden, loud laughter that she realizes is her own. Once they’ve landed and her laughter's quieted, he steps away from her and murmurs, "You can open your eyes now, Bonnie."

"Woah." She marvels as she opens her eyes and looks around to find that they are, in fact, safely above ground again. She’s just surprised he doesn’t have wings between his shoulder blades, but she supposes that’d be a _bit_ much even for a centuries-old immortal. A little too extra. "How’d you do that?"

"Magic, of course." Stefan smiles but doesn’t elaborate. "I’ll show you sometime. I just didn’t wanna scare you after all that."

Huh. Maybe he does have wings.

"I’ll chalk it up to another vampire superpower. Is that how you knew where I was? Could you just…sense it?"

"Something like that." He pauses, gaze soft and smile warm when he finally admits, "Nah, your grandmother may have hinted at what you were doing, so I guessed the where."

She wants to ask about the dead, the vampires she’d heard behind the door…but it’s not the night for that. She’s too tired, too fragile, doesn’t really want to know right now. She just wants to go home. A wave of emotion threatens to disrupt the careful calm Stefan’s been sending her way, and her lip trembles on a sob at the thought of her Grams. "Could you…could you take me home?"

"Of course, Bonnie." He keeps an arm around her shoulders and she leans on him as they walk out of the woods and towards his car. They turn on the radio just for the white noise, neither of them really listening to the music. The whole ride home, he alternates between looking at the road and looking at her. Sending her those little waves of calm whenever she needs, without her even having to say a word.

The calm lingers long after he’s dropped her off at home, long after he’s stepped off her porch, and long after he’s walked away into the night. She walks over to her bedroom’s open window as the breeze rolls in, smell of the sea and forest beyond helping to quiet her mind. A smile curves her lips as she wonders if that’s him too.

"Thank you, Stefan." Somehow, someway, she’s sure he’s heard her.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my nonsense attempt at ~quality~ fic. The Elena stans are about to hate me for it :p
> 
> I was reallyy tempted to name this Take Me to Church but I didn't wanna disrespect the Dark Lord and Forest King Hozier like that. That and it's 3am and I can't think of a proper title rn so this'll have to do.


End file.
